1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of assembling an alignment module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of assembling a reticle module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional finder module uses a single reticle to align with a target. However, the alignment accuracy of a single reticle finder is quite limited to achieve a higher level of alignment. For example, the finder of a rifle is normally disposed on a plane surface perpendicular to the gun barrel. In other words, the axis of the reticle module is in parallel to the gun barrel. Since the finder and the target may not lie on mutually parallel planes, there is no guarantee that the shooter can hit the target. Moreover, the amount of errors involved may not be perceptible to the human eye.
To increase the accuracy of aiming, a finder having two reticles has been developed. When the plane surface of the finder rests and the plane surface of the target form an angle, the user can easily spot this through the finder because the reticles inside the finder will not overlap. Hence, any spatial misalignment between the target and the finder can be easily recognized through the human eye.
When a finder with dual reticle elements aligns with a target, the reticles must overlap each other completely. Therefore, in the process of assembling this type of finder, the degree of alignment between the two reticles is very important.